


Cedarflame's Story

by Jada212017



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jada212017/pseuds/Jada212017
Summary: Cedarflame isn't like other cats in her clan, but she has a destiny that involves both clans.





	1. Alliances

**Author's Note:**

> My own clans that I came up with and my own story. I own the two new clans and all of the new characters including Cedarkit/paw/flame, who I based off myself.

Brambleclan

Leader Berrystar- white she-cat with a dark pink nose, black patches on her pelt, and green eyes.

Deputy Speckletooth- large black and white spotted tom with green eyes

Medicine cat Tanglepelt- long haired tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice Goldenflight- long legged ginger tom with white paws, a white throat, a white chest and underbelly with yellow eyes.

Warriors

Brackenpelt- golden brown and white tabby tom with amber eyes.

Hawkeyes- dark brown she-cat with golden eyes.

Honeypelt- golden-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Dewbreeze- gray-blue tom with blue eyes.

Swiftstone- skinny, dark brown tabby and white she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice Mosspaw.

Thistlefang- tall, tabby tom with green eyes.

Aspen- red-brown she-cat with golden eyes, white paws, a white muzzle, and a white chest. Former loner.

Mothspring- white she-cat with gray spots on her pelt and green eyes.

Blazedawn- pale yellow tabby she-cat with dark stripes on her pelt and green eyes. Apprentice Rainpaw.

Falcon- gray and white tom with dark green eyes

Amberleaf- ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes

Darkhallow- black and white tabby tom with green eyes

Nighttalon- black tom with bright green eyes.

Sweetheart- thick furred white and orange she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye

Owldusk- gray tom with yellow eyes and white paws. Apprentice Snakepaw.

Featherstreak- light gray tom with a dark gray stripe down his back and green eyes. Apprentice Kiara.

Moontail- dark gray tom with darker gray stripes on his pelt and green eyes. Former kittypet named Mouse.

Juniperstep- dark gray tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes and white paws. Apprentice Briarpaw.

Thornfall- long-haired, thick furred tabby tom with yellow-green eyes. Former kittypet named Harley.

Willowstorm- pretty dark brown-and-white tabby she-cat with brown eyes. 

Apprentices

Snakepaw- tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Briarpaw-pale brown tabby tom with golden eyes.

Mosspaw- gray and white she-cat with blue eyes.

Rainpaw- blue-gray she-cat with light blue eyes.

Kiara-a light brown she-cat with darker brown markings along her back, legs, and tail with white toes, a white muzzle, a little bit of white on her chest and her underbelly, and vibrant blue eyes.  
Queens

Clearstorm-calico she-cat with green eyes. Mother to Cloudkit (black, orange and white she-cat with green eyes), Maplekit (white she-cat with a black and orange patch on her spine and a black spot around her left eye), and Shadowkit (black tom with orange patches on his pelt and amber eyes)

Cotton- white she-cat with blue eyes. Adoptive mother to Streamkit (light brown tabby she-cat with golden eyes), and Flintkit (dark gray skinny tom with dark green eyes).

Needletail- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Mate to Lightning. Mother to Hickorykit (pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes), and Willowstorm.

Stoneleaf- gray she-cat with green eyes. Mother to Harekit ( pale gray she-cat with green eyes)

Marshclaw- very pale gray tabby she-cat with black stripes and pale green eyes. Mother to Deerkit (fawn-colored she-cat with a white muzzle and a white chin, a white throat, and amber eyes with white around them.)

Elders

Mouseflight- gray tom with yellow eyes

Smallstep- small tan she-cat with amber eyes. Retired due to failing eyesight.

Pikefoot- very old and very pale gray tabby tom with black stripes and green eyes

ThistleClan

Leader Shardstar- silver tom with dark stripe going from the top of his head down to his tail-tip and green eyes.

Deputy Gorsewind- dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine cat Talonstreak- tall skinny brown tom with yellow eyes.

Warriors

Windfur- sleek, short haired tan and white tom with green eyes. Apprentice Sootpaw.

Grayclaw- skinny gray tom with yellow eyes

Wolfbreeze- gray tabby she-cat with yellow-green eyes and a white underbelly

Birdstripe- fluffy white tom with gray patches on his pelt and green eyes. Apprentice Molepaw.

Eagletail- sleek dark brown she-cat with golden eyes.

Tallfoot- long-legged tabby tom with yellow eyes. Apprentice Whitepaw.

Scarletwing- red she-cat with a dark stripe down her spine and green eyes.

Duskheart- dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes.

Oakwing-thick furred brown she-cat with hazel eyes. Apprentice Cherrypaw.

Jaggedstripe- long-limbed silver tabby tom with black markings and brown eyes.

Apprentices

Sootpaw- dark gray she-cat with green eyes

Molepaw- brown tom with yellow eyes.

Whitepaw- fluffy white tom with green eyes.

Cherrypaw -white-and red- she-cat with blue eyes

Queens

Flamefrost- pale ginger she-cat with white paws, a white chest and a white underbelly with green eyes. Former kittypet named Miracle. Mother to Hazelkit (ginger she-cat with green eyes) and Thunderkit (short-haired black tom with green eyes).

Rowanflight- russet she-cat with green eyes. Mother to Silverkit (light gray she-cat with dark gray stripes along her pelt and green eyes), Frostkit (russet she-cat with white paws, a white chest with green eyes), and Hollowkit (black and white tom with green eyes).

Pinemoor- tall lithe dark brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes. Mother to Skykit (pale yellow tabby she-cat with blue eyes), Bearkit (brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes), and Cedarkit(very small thick furred dark brown tabby she-cat with golden eyes).

Cats outside the clans

Jay- thick-furred gray she-cat with green eyes.

Panther- large black tom with green eyes.

Heidi- short-haired tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

Kit- fluffy gray and white she-cat with bright green eyes.

Lightning- large, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, massive paws and broad shoulders.


	2. Prologue

The forest was silent. A breeze had been blowing earlier but deep in the heart of the forest, the wind never touched the area nor the camp that lay in the center of it; surrounded by a couple large boulders and thickets that created a barrier to keep out any foxes or wandering dogs who strayed far from their twolegs. In the middle of the camp was a fallen log that lay across others, piled high above the forest ground. That was where the leader called to have meetings and it was also his den; a shallow dip in the ground underneath the branches of the fallen logs. To the right near the entrance, which was a tunnel of thickets, was the warrior's den; boulders had been placed in a circle, but after much digging, the cats had created a well hidden resting place underneath the ground that protected them from leaf-bare, nests in different sections but each one was lined with moss, feathers, and leaves.

Across from the warrior's den on the other side of the camp was the queen's den. It had been built in between five large boulders that sort of made a cave, well sheltered from any wind and it kept the queens and their kits warm. The nests were made from the feather's of eagles or large buzzards that the warriors or apprentices had caught which was soft and secure for the kits to play-fight in without getting hurt.

The medicine cat's den was positioned in between the queen's and the leader's. It was a den inside a hollowed-out oak tree at the bottom; small little pockets in the tree's bark was where the medicine cat stored his herbs. If it ever rained, the ground that dipped down outside was a good source to collect the water that the medicine used in great times of need.  
A feline shape moved at the edge of the camp, padding silently across toward the entrance. It stopped once, its tail-tip twitching back and forth as if it waited for something, its eyes gazing out into the darkness of the forest before it turned its head to the camp and stared slowly around. It blinked and then slipped quietly out of the camp, padding along the pine needles that littered the forest floor.

The cat was a skinny tom, his brown pelt turning silver under the moonlight that shone overhead as he trekked through the tall pine forest, his yellow eyes glinting.

"We weren't sure if you would come tonight." a voice was heard to his right suddenly. Turning towards the soft mew with his hackles raised and teeth bared, he quickly relaxed as he recognized the long haired tortoiseshell pelt and amber eyes that gleamed in the darkness from beside a small pine tree. Next to the tortoiseshell was another cat; his white paws, white chest, white underbelly and yellow eyes the only thing that was visible.

"We have to speak with our ancestors on every full moon as we have always done." the skinny brown tom said calmly, though he shifted his paws uncertainly. Ignoring his own thoughts, he twitched his tail-tip and continued on, leading the other two along the pine forest until the three of them arrived to a tunnel.

"Must we take this way. It would be easier and faster to go along the river." the tom with the white paws hissed in annoyance.

"We would risk being seen by your clan. Have you forgotten they have turned their backs on our ancestors Goldenflight?" the skinny tom hissed at him, his hackles raised and his fur standing up on his spine.

Goldenflight narrowed his eyes as he stared at the tom.

"No I haven't forgotten but going by the river would be a lot quicker than getting lost in the tunnel Talonstreak." he snarled.

"Will the both of you be quiet? You're going to wake up all of the prey and both clans with your mouse-brained arguing. Tonight is the only night when we can speak directly to our ancestors." the tortoiseshell snarled at them before she padded down into the tunnel.

Goldenflight and Talonstreak exchanged cold glances but they both followed the she-cat into the tunnel, their eyes taking a moment to adjust to the darkness as they followed the scent of the she-cat up ahead. Neither tom really liked going this way but it was a lot faster than following the river to the east which separated the two clans; Thistleclan and Brambleclan. The river sometimes grew larger when it rained and the banks would be flooded. Underneath the ground in the tunnel, the water never got any higher than their bellies. Luckily though, no rain had fallen tonight.

Weaving their way through the tunnel, which twisted and curved with the earth, all three cats finally came to an opening; a small cavern deep underground that had a pool which was always filled with water. Beside the pool were dips in the hard rock like dens. The tortoiseshell she-cat padded over to one and layed down in it, curling her tail over her nose as she closed her eyes.

Goldenflight moved to another one and did the same; tucking his paws underneath his chest as he shut his eyes.

Talonstreak padded to the pool and lapped at the water which was cold on his tongue and as it went down his throat before he walked to a dip in the ground and made himself as comfortable as a cat could on hard rock. Closing his eyes, he soon fell asleep.

"Talonstreak, wake up." came the voice of Goldenflight. Rising to his paws, Talonstreak stretched his limbs and then blinked as he stood in the forest again with Goldenflight and the tortoiseshell she-cat. He knew though that they were all dreaming, but it was still an awe to him to see the forest bathed in the starlight of Starclan.

"They're already expecting us. We should not keep them waiting any longer." the tortoiseshell she-cat meowed as she set off through the forest, leaving Goldenflight and Talonstreak to follow her yet again.

Talonstreak and Goldenflight bounded after her to keep up, their longer legs making it easy for them to catch up to the she-cat. They slowed down and walked behind her, their ears pricked for anything even though it was Starclan.

The tortoiseshell she-cat veered off to the left, heading away from where Talonstreak and Goldenflight knew the camp of Thistlelclan lay sleeping in their nests, and weaved between the thickets until she stopped in the middle of them and sat down on the boggy ground.

Talonstreak and Goldenflight joined her and both toms sat on the ground next to her. In front of them was a single cat, his fur shining; a dark brown tabby tom with brown eyes.

"Welcome Tanglepelt, Talonstreak, and Goldenflight. I have a message for you. When night falls, the sky will perish, the cedar will flee, and the bear will prevail." the dark brown tabby tom spoke, his voice deep.

"Darkstar, what do you mean?" asked Tanglepelt as she looked at the tom.

Darkstar said nothing though and rose to his paws, looking at each one before he turned around and disappeared into the thicket.

All three cats woke back up in the tunnel, each one stretching their sore limbs as they climbed out of the dips in the rock. Tanglepelt looked at Goldenflight and then at Talonstreak.

"What do you think it means?" Goldenflight asked as he looked at the two.

"No. I don't know what it means, but we must keep an eye out for any signs." Tanglepelt meowed as she turned and headed back the way they had come.

Talonstreak followed her. What could it mean? he wondered to himself as he padded up the slope of the tunnel and then back through the forest to his camp.


	3. One

"Cedarkit, what in Starclan's name are you doing up there in that tree?!"called a tall lithe dark brown tabby she-cat as she stood at the bottom of a pine tree which had grown at the edge of the camp, her bright green eyes gazing up into the branches at her youngest kit who sat perched in a small little crevice in between two large branches.

"Pinemoor, it's normal for kits to be adventurous. She's only having some fun." another queen meowed as she padded over from the queen's den, her russet fur looking like fire in the sunlight. The russet queen sat down and looked up into the tree, spotting the tiny kit.

"I'm aware of that Rowanflight, but Cedarkit is too small to be off by herself. An eagle or a buzzard could take her." Pinemoor said, worry in her eyes as she stared up at Cedarkit.  
"We haven't seen any eagles or buzzards since last greenleaf, Pinemoor. Cedarkit is fine by herself and she's not your only kit." Rowanflight said as she turned her head away from the tree to a pale yellow tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes who were play-fighting with the other kits outside the queen's den.

Pinemoor looked at them as well and then looked at Rowanflight. Dipping her head to the other queen, she padded back to the pale yellow tabby she-cat and the brown tabby one.

Rowanflight looked back up into the pine tree and watched as Cedarkit carefully climbed back down, leaping the last tail-length, and landed on the sandy spot at the bottom of the tree. All the cats in the clan hadn't been too sure if this tiny kit would survive through leaf-bare, but she had proved quite a few of them wrong when she was still alive after leaf-bare had passed.

"Cedarkit, I see you've been practicing your climbing skills. This is good for young kits, it'll be better for them to have strong claws when they become warriors." the deep mew of the clan's deputy came behind Rowanflight.

Cedarkit stared up at the dark gray tabby tom, her golden eyes shining as his praise. She stood up straighter on her small legs, her chin raised and head held high upon her small shoulders.

"When can I be an apprentice?" she asked, curiosity in her tiny voice.

"Once you and your sisters have reached six moons old, which won't be long now. It will be good for the clan to have more apprentices. More apprentices means more warriors." Gorsewind purred as he sat down beside Rowanflight and stared calmly at the young kit. In spite of her very small size, he could see the muscles beneath her thick pelt. She would be a fine warrior someday.

"Gorsewind, gather cats to patrol the border." the deep voice of the clan's leader was heard from across the clearing.

Cedarkit peered around Gorsewind's large body and stared at the leader in awe. He was very tall with silver fur and a dark stripe going from his head along his spine to his tail-tip. He stood on the log pile, carefully balanced on it as he watched his clan.

Gorsewind rose to his paws and padded over to his leader, dipping his head in respect.

"Is there a reason for this Shardstar?"

"Brambleclan cats have been scented in our territory. We need to know what they're up to."

"Of course."

Cedarkit watched as Gorsewind padded away from Shardstar and over to another den, poking his head inside it as he called out names. She had heard tales of Brambleclan and how they were very fierce warriors, but she had never seen one up close. She wondered if they were as hostile as the stories. Looking over at her mother, Pinemoor, she saw that the queen was focused on her siblings who were play-fighting. Turning her head back to the rest of the camp, she started to back up toward the pine tree.

"Cedarkit, you should go back to the nursey. You will be safe there." Rowanflight purred as she rose to her paws and turned around, padding to the queen's den.

Cedarkit hissed under her breath as she paused for a moment. Foxdung! She blinked and then looked over her shoulder, seeing a small gap in the camp's wall where she could easily slip out and not be noticed. Perfect! They'll never know I even left. Quickly she headed to it, her wobbly legs a bit shaky still as she moved across the camp, and stopped for another moment. Glancing over her shoulder at her home, her tiny gaze fell on her mother and littermates. She would be back before they could say mouse. Turning her head back to the gap, she carefully squeezed through it, the sharp edges of the thicket not harming her soft kit fur.

The air outside the camp was heavy and thick. Cedarkit slowly crept along the edge of the camp wall, keeping her body low to the ground so she wouldn't be seen by any of the warriors or Shardstar. She paused as she got close to the camp's entrance, her tiny body wedged in between two boulders without being hurt. Lifting up her paws, she tried to shake off the mud that was underneath her but it didn't work. Remembering the stories of the mountain cats and how they had hunted, she decided to try it out; lowering her body into the wet, damp mud and rolling around until she couldn't recognize her own pelt.

Movement at the camp entrance made her stop and she lay there in between the two boulders, the mud sticking to her pelt more, as she listened to the group of cats who would be going on patrol.

"Are you sure that there has been Brambleclan cats in our territory Gorsewind? I didn't scent any when I was out on the dawn patrol." mewed the voice of Wolfbreeze.

"Shardstar says that there has been, so we are do as he says." Gorsewind replied, before he began to lead the group away from the camp.

Cedarkit waited until they had gone, her pelt prickling with excitement. I'm finally out of camp! Rolling back over onto her paws, she stood up and climbed over the boulder to her right, jumping down onto the ground on the other side, and padded down the slope going in the direction of where she had often heard patrols saying that the Brambleclan was. Carefully she made her way down the slope until her paws touched a wet spot on the ground and she slid the rest of the way down, landing in a pile of leaves at the bottom.

Fighting to get out of the leaves, she pushed her way through them until she could see light at the other end. She forced her head through and breathed in the fresh air of the pine forest before she wriggled the rest of the way out. Staring up at the next slope, she saw a small log that was in front of her. It disappeared over the top of the slope but it would be useful for her now. Bunching her tiny legs underneath her as she crouched down, she pushed off the ground with her hing legs and leaped onto the log. Her claws dug into the bark when she landed, but she sheathed them and padded carefully along the fallen log until she reached the other end.

Jumping down, she landed softly onto the ground. Blinking against the sunlight, she padded on through the pine forest until she heard the sound of a rushing water. As fast as her small legs could carry her, she bounded toward the noise, her curiosity getting the best of her. She skidded to a halt as the forest opened up ahead as she came out into the open, her eyes staring at the huge river which carved a path through the forest.

Scents from across the river filled her nose and she wrinkled it in disgust. She guessed that must be the Brambleclan cats. Movement on the bank across from her further downstream made her look in curiosity. The reeds parted and a young she-cat stepped out onto the pebbles, her pretty dark brown-and-white tabby pelt shining in the sunlight as she padded along the bank and stopped at the edge of it, sitting down and staring down at the river.

Cedarkit padded a few tail-lengths out of her hiding spot, but then quickly ducked back underneath a small rocky overhang when she heard pawsteps approaching the river from behind her. Scenting the air, her fur rose up some in fear when she smelled Windfur's scent.

"Willowstorm, how's the prey running in Brambleclan?" called Windfur as he came into view, looking at the young she-cat.

"It's fine. Is there something you need Windfur?" Willowstorm meowed as she raised her head up and looked at him, narrowing her eyes a bit. It had been only a few moons ago that she had been made a warrior.

"One of our kits has snuck out of camp and I was wondering if you've seen her." Windfur told her, his tail-tip twitching anxiously.

"If you lost a kit, she wouldn't have come this far and no Brambleclan warriors would have seen her. We stay on our side of the river." Willowstorm said smoothly.

"If you do see her, her name is Cedarkit." Windfur called before he turned around and bounded off back into the forest.

"If I see her. Fish-brained kit." Willowstorm said as she looked back down at the river, curling her tail over her paws.

Cedarkit slowly crawled out from her spot underneath the rocky overhang and then bounded down the slope to the bank of the river, stopping across from Willowstorm.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her tiny voice filled with curiosity.

Willowstorm sighed and lifted her head up, only to find she was staring at some very small cat covered in mud.

"I'm hunting for fish. Who are you?" she meowed, her eyes trying to see the actual color of the cat's pelt beneath all of the mud.

"I'm Cedarkit. I used the mud to hide myself from my clan." Cedarkit said proudly, puffing out her chest.

Willowstorm let out a small mrrow of laughter, amusement gleaming in her eyes.

"Why did you sneak away from your clan? You're only a kit." she said after, though she was impressed by this kit's cleverness.

"I never get to leave the camp. My mother is always keeping a close watch on me, but my other two littermates had gotten to see the forest before I was born. It's only fair that I see it too." Cedarkit said, lashing her small tail in annoyance.

"I can see why they wanted to keep you in the camp, but you should be able to see the world too. You won't be a kit forever and your mother can't change that. You should do what you want to, not what others say." Willowstorm purred.

Cedarkit's eyes lit up a bit at her words, but then it vanished as she heard her clanmates calling her name again in the forest.

Willowstorm crouched down suddenly, her brown eyes fixed on a spot beside Cedarkit, and then she leaped across the river. When she landed, she looked down at Cedarkit and lightly flicked the end of her tail over the kit's ears saying, "I'll take you back to your camp."

"You will?"

"Yes fish-brain."

Cedarkit shrank back from Willowstorm when she called her that, but then noticed Willowstorm's eyes were shining with a teasing glimmer. She straightened up again.

"Come on." Willowstorm meowed as she started padding up the slope away from the river and towards the spot where Windfur had gone.

Cedarkit blinked and followed her, running on her small legs to catch up.

"What's it like in your home?" she asked Willowstorm as she walked beside her, taking four steps to every one of Willowstorm's single.

"It's not much different from yours. Warriors like me protect the camp and train apprentices, our medicine cats give us herbs when we're sick, and our leader has meetings. We care for each other in the same way that you do with your clan." Willowstorm said.

Cedarkit fell silent then, padding along beside Willowstorm as they headed back to the Thistleclan camp. As they got closer, Cedarkit lowered her head when she saw that her mother Pinemoor and the clan's deputy Gorsewind were standing guard outside the camp, all of her confidence gone.

"Willowstorm, where did you find her?" asked Gorsewind as he addressed the young Brambleclan she-cat.

"I found her by the river. She had asked me what I had been doing and I told her I was hunting for fish. After we talked a bit more, she told me who she was and so I offered to bring her back home." Willowstorm answered, looking down at Cedarkit who was now staring at the ground. She leaned her head down to the kit's, gently touching the top of its head with her nose.

Cedarkit raised her head up and turned to look at her. She blinked after a moment as they had been staring into each other's eyes and then looked back down.

"Shouldn't you be going back to your own camp now Willowstorm?" Pinemoor meowed, her voice harsh.

"I want to make sure Cedarkit gets back into camp safely. After all, I was the one who found her in your territory." Willowstorm meowed a little harsh too, staring without flinching into Pinemoor's eyes.

Pinemoor stared back before she turned around and walked into camp. Gorsewind padded on one side of Cedarkit while Willowstorm padded on the other.

Cedarkit kept her head down as she walked in between Gorsewind and Willowstorm. Once they were inside the camp, Pinemoor picked up Cedarkit by the nape of her neck and carried her to the queen's den, where she placed her down into the nest and was silent for a while.

"From now on, you are staying in this camp at all times. You will not be allowed to leave this nest unless I say so." Pinemoor said sharply as she looked down at Cedarkit.

Cedarkit flattened her ears against her head and looked away from her mother's gaze, staring out from the den at Gorsewind and Willowstorm who were talking at the camp entrance. Her eyes looked at the pretty dark brown-and-white tabby she-cat and admired her carefree spirit. How she didn't seem to care what any cat thought of her. She looked away when Willowstorm's eyes glanced in her direction, her tiny pelt prickling with some strange sensation that she didn't understand.

Bearkit and Skykit both looked at Cedarkit then as they stood outside of the nest in the den and Skykit hissed, "Why do you have to be so mouse-brained? Don't you know not to leave camp?"

"Skykit, be nice to her! We weren't any different than her when we were born!" Bearkit hissed at her older littermate, defending Cedarkit from her harsh words as she looked at the pale yellow tabby.

Skykit glared at her younger littermate and hissed before she leaped on her, knocking Bearkit to the ground.

Bearkit tucked her hind legs in and underneath her small body before she shoved upwards, pushing Skykit off her.

Skykit landed on the ground outside the nursery den with a loud thump. The small pale yellow tabby kit lay there for a couple of heartbeats until she pushed herself up onto her paws again, her blue eyes blazing in fury and her fur standing on end.

Bearkit glared back at her, her own eyes lit up with anger, as she fluffed up her fur too.

"STOP IT!" Cedarkit wailed, her eyes filled with fear and worry about her two littermates. Getting out of the nest, she rushed as fast as she could and stood in between them. 

Looking from Skykit to Bearkit, she mewed, "We shouldn't be fighting! We're littermates and littermates don't fight among each other!"

Skykit turned her gaze on Cedarkit and she hissed, "Shut up bird-brain!"

Pinemoor finally had had enough of this. Rising from the nest, she moved out of the den and grabbed Skykit by the scruff of her neck, swinging the kit around and placing her in the nest again. She looked down at her and said, her voice harsh, "You and Bearkit will also be staying in here. And you will apologize to each other."

Cedarkit looked around the camp as she sat down by the entrance of the nursey den, her tail curled around her paws, and watched as Cherrypaw and Whitepaw practiced battle moves outside the apprentice's den. She hoped she would be a warrior someday. I'd be a great warrior! One of the best this clan has seen yet! 

She blinked and looked at the camp entrance where Willowstorm was still standing beside Gorsewind. Movement on the corner of her eyes, made her head turn to the warrior's den. A long-limbed silver tabby tom with black markings and brown eyes slipped out and padded over to the fresh-kill pile, picking a large blackbird from the pile.

His brown eyes glanced at the camp entrance, his eyes looking at Willowstorm and then at Gorsewind.

Cedarkit was shocked to see how cold his eyes were as they had looked at the Brambleclan she-cat.

The tom looked away and then looked at Cedarkit, his eyes filled with affection. Picking up the blackbird in his jaws, he strode across the camp to the nursey and sat down in front of her.

"Hello Cedarkit. I heard about your little adventure.", he purred once he had set the blackbird down.

Cedarkit looked up at him and her eyes widened.

"Y-you did Jaggedstripe?" she mewed, waiting for him to scold her as her mother had done. But to her surprise he didn't.

"Yes. But I thought it was amusing. Every cat here had done something like that when they were kits themselves, even Pinemoor. It'll be okay though. Starclan knows that this won't last long. Before you know it, you will be an apprentice and then you'll be going out of the camp more than being inside it all day." Jaggedstripe meowed.

"I want to be a warrior apprentice! I'll be the best one ever!" Cedarkit said, excitement in her voice.

"It's not that simple, being an apprentice to a warrior. It takes time before you become a warrior and you still have to do things around the camp." Willowstorm meowed as she padded over and stood by the nursery, staring down at Cedarkit also with affection in her eyes.

Cedarkit hadn't heard her approach and she jumped, her heart thumping harshly against her ribs in her chest as she turned to look at the pretty dark brown-and-white tabby she-cat.

Willowstorm's eyes shined with amusement but her voice was soft and gentle, "Sorry I scared you."

"I wasn't scared, I just got startled." Cedarkit retorted. She looked back into the nursey, where her sisters Skykit and Bearkit were in the nest by Pinemoor. Both of them weren't paying any attention to the two warriors and Pinemoor was asleep, her tail curled up over her nose.

Looking back at Willowstorm and Jaggedstripe she licked her chest fur in embarrassment as both of them stared at her intently.

Finally, Willowstorm blinked and stepped closer to Cedarkit. Leaning down, the she-cat touched her nose to Cedarkit's and stared into her eyes for a couple of heartbeats before she stepped away and meowed, her eyes glinting with affection, "I will see you around Cedarkit."

With that she turned around and left the camp. Cedarkit blinked after she had watched her go and then felt Jaggedstripe flick his tail-tip gently with his tail. Turning to the silver tom, she watched as he picked up the blackbird and dipped his head to her before he padded away and layed underneath a tree, where he began to eat the prey.

Cedarkit looked away from him and turned around, padding back to the nest as weariness swept over her like a fast-flowing river. Opening her tiny jaws in a yawn, she blinked again and then climbed into the nest. Pressing her nose into the soft fur of Pinemoor, she fell asleep.


End file.
